


Cadō

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Category: The Sound and the Fury - William Faulkner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Fire, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: Gasoline and a brush.
Relationships: Quentin Compson/Death





	Cadō

**Author's Note:**

> "The peacefullest words."  
> William Faulkner, 'The Sound and the Fury'

Shreve's brush emits static as I brush my hair before heading off. It catches on my sleeve, the stain. It catches.

I burn.

this state of unintentional self-immolation burns burns so good it feels like i am coming alive in a flurry of flames eternal flames i meet them without caddy because she was never mine shes somebodys caddy who i never cared for this fire is a kiss the kiss i longed for so long and it goes on and on and i shiver and i scream and i smell no longer trees but a charring the charring that brings me closer to my beloved my blood seems to boil my heart swoons and with the fire i come alive vivo enim vivo quia aeternitas vivo quia mors mors salva me

mors est mea

mea poena

pertineo vōbīs

**Author's Note:**

> "Non sum."  
> William Faulkner, 'The Sound and the Fury'
> 
> Translations:  
> vivo enim vivo quia aeternitas = I live truly I live for eternity  
> vivo quia mors =I live for death  
> mors salva me = death save me  
> mors est mea = death is my  
> mea poena = my punishment  
> pertineo vōbīs = I belong to you


End file.
